


Heated- Demon X Angel

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Come Swallowing, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Dry Sex, Ear Piercings, Face Down Ass Up That's The Way He Likes To Fuck, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Is there a plot?, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Souls, Swearing, Top Adam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: I don't give a shit anymore.I spammed this to my friend for her to post, so she'll probably post it on w*ttpad.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Heated- Demon X Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if this counts as rape, don't tell me if I'm wrong.

The demon's assistant walked up to Adam’s cell.  
“What do you want?” He asked.  
“My master needs your help.” She responded. Adam raised his eyebrow.  
“What does he need help with?” He asked. The woman standing in front of him shuffled uncomfortably.  
“I’d rather not say.” She said finally. Adam’s eyes widened. He thought for a moment. The demon was going to fuck him. But why would he need it? Adam weighed his choices. Either he could go to the demon and “help out” or the demon would go to him and probably destroy him. Adam decided to go to the demon. He’d much rather be raped in a bedroom than a cell in a dungeon. He followed the assistant and looked around. The corridor he was led down was nicely decorated. Then she stopped. She was standing looking directly at Adam with her hand on the doorknob  
“Good luck Adam.” She said,  
“Before I go in.” Adam started, “Will you tell me your name?” He asked.  
“I do not have a name.” She said, Adam blinked.  
“What does he call you?”  
“Angie.” Adam blinked in confusion. He knew an angel named Angie once. She was cast from heaven and never heard from again. He studied her face.  
“Angie! It really is you!” He said, “How’d you end up here with this demon?”  
“When I fell, my wing was broken, many demons found me. The one behind this door killed the others and brought me here. He took care of me and let me heal. All he asked was for someone to talk to.” She explained. Adam nodded. A loud shrill whine that set Adam’s teeth on edge ripped through the air. It almost sounded needy. Angie opened the door quickly and shoved Adam inside. She slammed the door and locked it behind him. The small amount of light his halo produced wasn’t nearly enough to light up the dark room.

Once Adam’s eyes adjusted to the dark of the room he looked around. There was a perfumey smell wafting through the room. Adam could barely breathe with how strong it was. He spotted the demon completely naked, lying on his back, legs spread on his large bed. Slick was running down his legs, produced from behind and pooling beneath him. Adam looked over the demon again. He had a large cock that tapered at the end, it had to have been at least thirteen inches, and he was a complete bottom. At first Adam just thought the demon was excited to see him, but no, his pants were too small. He even seemed uncomfortable wearing them. The demon smelled Adam.  
“A-angel?” He asked, voice breaking and breathy. Adam took a step forward. Angels didn’t go into heat like demons did. They weren’t affected by the hormones produced either. But it seemed, this demon was getting hit by it pretty hard. Adam walked closer till he was standing at the foot of the bed.  
“I’m here.” He said gently. The demon writhed just from hearing Adam’s voice.  
“I-I need you…” He said and tried to sit up to get closer to Adam. Adam put a hand on the demon's chest and pushed him back down. Adam shushed the demon’s needy whines.  
“Your name first.” He said, The demon looked close to sobbing at this point.  
“S-Shiro.” He said,  
“Okay then, Shiro, what do you need?” Adam asked. The demon on the bed just about lunged forward and pulled Adam back down with him. His long legs tight around Adam’s waist and arms holding onto his chest. Shiro kissed Adam passionately before pulling away and looking into the angel's eyes.  
“I need you. Your cock… I need it inside me.” He whimpered. His eyes were so dilated Adam could barely see any color, it was mostly pupils. Adam felt like all of heaven was watching him. He wasn’t a fallen angel, just one on earth that was captured by a demon. Adam sighed and tried his best to pry the demon’s limbs off him. The demon let go, understanding what he was about to do. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. The demon moaned at the sight of such perfect tanned skin. He writhed on the bed and panted heavily. Adam was confused but unzipped his pants anyway. He took them off. Adam heard purring and looked back up to the demon and saw just how fast his tail was wagging back and forth, it looked like it was going to be torn off. Adam held the base of Shiro’s tail to stop it, and got some of the slick on his hand. It was really warm and sticky. Curiosity took Adam over and he licked a small amount of it off his hand. It was sweet and intoxicating. Thunder boomed outside. Yep, all of heaven was watching him. The demon seemed to shrink as he curled into a quivering ball.  
“Are you afraid of thunder?” Adam asked. Shiro nodded. He didn’t seem so lustful now and seemed more like a scared child. Adam didn’t like to think about that. He got onto the bed and rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. He yelped as though it hurt him and scooted away. Adam cocked his head to the side.  
“If I can’t touch you, why did you ask for me?” Adam questioned. Shiro thought for a minute.  
“I originally thought you were a fallen angel. I didn’t notice your halo till a few minutes ago.” He admitted. Adam felt something warm on his leg. The demon may have been mostly out of his lustful state, but his body still required Adam’s assistance.  
“I can tell you still need my help. Will you accept it?” Adam asked. Shiro shook his head.  
“I don’t want to be the cause of your fall. Life in damnation is not for you. It will tear apart your soul.” He said sternly. Speaking of soul, Adam could see the glowing heart on his chest that signified his soul. It was white and bright. Then Adam looked down at the demon. He was staring in wonder at Adam’s soul. A shine was just barely visible in his dilated eyes.  
“What does your soul look like?” Adam asked. Shiro’s face flushed and he turned away.  
“There’s no need to be ashamed,” Adam said. “I won’t judge you.” Shiro looked to the side and sighed. He relaxed and allowed his soul to be shown. It was a broken heart that was faintly glowing. The glow wasn’t surprising, but the break was. Adam was also surprised to see, his soul was white with a grey tinge around the break and edges of it.  
“You have the soul of a hurt angel…” Adam said awed. Shiro flushed again.

Adam felt a strange warmth and discomfort in his crotch. God appeared in the room by the window. Shiro shrank even more and pulled the sheets over him. Adam sat up and covered himself with his wing.  
“L-lord… what are you doing here?” Adam asked, his face flushing. God smiled warmly.  
“Mate with him if you so please. You won’t be cast out. He needs it.” He said with a warm smile.  
“B-but it is a sin!” Adam said flustered.  
“It’s not a sin if he’s doing this to have a family again.” God said and gestured towards the demon.  
“His eyes may have been filled with lust, but his body has unfertilized eggs waiting for you.” Adam’s face turned bright red. Which was strange for a silver blooded angel. God patted Adam’s shoulder.  
“I’ll be outside with Angie if you need me.” He said, “Oh, and one more thing, make sure to seal a bond by making him yours permanently. It’s the closest demons will get to marriage.”  
“How do I do that?” Adam asked.  
“Bite down on the mating glands on the back of his neck till he bleeds. It’ll also make him squirm less.” God said before leaving the room. Adam looked back down to Shiro. He was looking much more lustful again and his eyes drifted as he looked up at Adam, eyes heavy lidded. They kissed and Shiro removed Adam’s underwear with his feet. He pushed Adam off of him and rolled on his stomach. His ass in the air and face in the pillows. The universal ‘fuck me’ position of just about everything that mates.

Adam took a deep breath and slowly eased into the demon’s breeding channel. Shiro gasped, swore, and made a high pitched moan Adam didn’t think was possible. He bucked his hips and Adam felt the muscles inside him tighten. Adam was going to go gently, but apparently Shiro wanted to feel pain. He continued backing up onto Adam till he completely bottomed out- they were ass to hip, and it didn’t take very long, Adam had a small dick.

God was right, the demon did squirm a lot. Adam leaned forward and rested his weight on Shiro. He gently bit at the back of his neck. Shiro howled and moved back and forth to get Adam out and off of him. Adam let go and bit down again as hard as he could. Shiro froze and started purring. Adam tasted Shiro’s blood. He let go and spit some out. As soon as he did, Shiro’s tail coiled around his thigh and Adam was kicked out of Shiro. He would have flown through the air if not for Shiro’s tail. Shiro rolled over again and his tail brought Adam back in between his legs. He rolled once more till he was above Adam. He held Adam’s cock and eased himself back down. Adam felt the ringlets of muscles inside Shiro. There must’ve been at least seven or eight a couple centimetres apart. Adam felt the tip of his cock penetrate a thin membrane inside the demon.  
“Your first time?” He asked. Shiro nodded. “Mine too.” Adam said. Shiro started bouncing up and down on Adam’s hips to stimulate aggressive thrusting. His moans were louder than anything Adam had ever heard before.

Outside God and Angie waited. They stopped talking when they heard the demon’s loud feminine moans.

Adam felt the muscle ringlets squeeze tighter and tighter till something left his cock. Must’ve been his sperm cells. The demon grunted and Adam felt a tighter squeeze. It hurt them both. Shiro collapsed onto Adam and buried his face in Adam’s shoulder.  
“Mark me.” He said quietly, voice barely a whisper.  
“I thought I did.” Adam said, confused. Shiro shook his head.  
“Not like that.” He huffed. “I’ll demonstrate.” He said and sucked on the skin of Adam’s shoulder. Adam felt Shiro’s fangs gently graze his skin as he sucked on his shoulder. Shiro let go and exposed his neck. Adam kissed along the demon’s neck and then started sucking on a small area of skin. He let go and watched a small dark spot appear on the demon’s skin. He was curious how it worked and made more. Many, many more. Before long there were several dozen marks forming on the demon. Shiro smiled.  
“Yes, just like that.” He said happily. Shiro got off Adam, and his cock, along with some of his sperm, slid out of Shiro. The demon moved to the other side of Adam and got under the covers. He closed his eyes and before long he was sound asleep. Adam on the other hand felt incredibly sticky and was wide awake. He didn’t like it. Adam got off the bed, and picked up his clothes. He felt around for a handle and tried it. The door opened and he saw a small dark room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him before feeling around for a light switch. He flicked it and saw he was in a bathroom. Perfect! It was just what he was looking for. Adam set his clothes on the toilet and took a warm shower. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he enjoyed the warmth and comfort from mating with the demon. It felt right to him. He also enjoyed the feeling of getting clean, which he didn’t feel so bad about.

Adam finished his shower and turned the light off before opening the door. Shiro was still sleeping, his body overwhelmed and busy. Adam smiled and walked over to the other doorway. He opened it a crack, then a light went out in the hallway. Adam opened the door more and stepped out. He closed the door behind him and the light was turned back on. Angie and God were outside the door, looking at Adam.  
“Aren’t you going to get some rest? I heard how loud Shiro was moaning, you must be exhausted.” God said. Adam shook his head.  
“No, actually. Shiro was the one in control. He got on top of me and bounced. That’s all I’m comfortable saying” Adam said. God and Angie nodded.  
“Is he….?” Angie started.  
“Shiro’s asleep. I guess it took a lot out of him.” Adam said and put a hand on the back of his neck. Angie nodded.  
“I’ll make some breakfast. Shiro’s really pissy in the morning. I think it’s just by nature for him to hate waking up.” She said and started down the hallway. God and Adam looked to one another then followed her.


End file.
